powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy Venturas
Wendy Venturas-Taylor (née Venturas) is the former Cyber Pink Ranger, technical advisor to the team, twin sister of Matt Venturas, wife of Jake Taylor and the Gray Techno Ranger. Biography The twins were born to Alex and Savannah Venturas in 2106. At age ten, Wendy and her twin brother Matt were banned from the William Cranston Institute of Science, due to their controversial inventions (one of which was apparently a laser gun that destroyed the terrarium, and the "teleporter incident"). General Sauder offered them positions in his new project. They befriended Anya Maize, with some initial difficulty, and grew up expecting to be Cyber Rangers together. At some point, she finally got to meet a Ranger, Doggie Cruger, for the first time; she wound up giving him a week-long limp with an over-exhuberant and superstrong hug. In 2118, their parents were killed in a "car accident," and General Sauder obtained custody. This dream came close to reality when they made their second, successful test of the new morphers in 2122. General Sauder didn't want them in combat, but acquiesced. Finally, the Cyber V project was activated, and began collecting recruits. The Twins demonstrated the use of the morphed form in sparring, and then joined the recruits to test them. Jake Taylor began hitting on Wendy the moment he saw an opportunity, to her disdain. As the tour of Fort Myers concluded, Emeralde and Thrak attacked. Wendy and her brother, along with Jake and Cindy, went to collect the Cyber Ops, and ended up trapped in the weapons laboratory by Emeralde. The Venturas twins tried to fight, but their Cyber Ops had been set to Security Mode, unable to work without either an override from the General or simultaneous activation for all five. Sending Jake and Cindy to hide in a bomb shelter in back, Wendy and Matt took on Emeralde with whatever they could find in the weapons lab. They very nearly defeated her, but the assassin blew up the laboratory, severely injuring both. When Wendy woke up, Cindy had taken her place and fought off Thrak and Emeralde with the others. Wendy was . . . less than thrilled. Broken Dreams Although Wendy didn't take out her temper on the reluctant Cindy, she didn't think the recruit could handle herself. Jake wasn't quite so lucky when she overheard him bragging about how he'd win her over. However, the fact that he left base to get her glasses repaired, knowing that they were special to her but not why, did raise her opinion of him. Slightly. It took General Sauder's orders to make Wendy train her replacement. She apologized to Cindy, admitting that the new Pink Ranger had earned her respect, but almost revealed her Hybrid condition before a timely monster attack. That and building new devices to fight Kalask kept her busy. When the Rangers were attacked at a press conference in New York City, Matt and Wendy calmly broke the rules and took the CV Transport with the Combat Zords to help. Jake and Cindy then handed over their morphers to let the twins battle Emeralde and finally show what they could do. To everyone's shock, President Winters responded by ordering them out of the uniforms before she had them shot. She revealed to the world that they were Venjix Hybrids, descendants of some of the humans the computer virus converted. Exposed The Rangers accepted the Venturases, knowing them as people first, Hybrids second. The rest of the world was less rational. Not only were the pair confined to base, but it was confirmed that they were never intended to be Rangers, nor would they ever be as long as President Winters had her way. Wendy locked herself in her quarters, more devastated than she'd been even at her parents' deaths, ignoring Cindy's attempt to talk her out. During the inevitable monster battle, Wendy finally came out, having to see what was going on despite her existential crisis. Cindy's near-defeat snapped her out of her funk, and Cindy turned the tables, declaring that she'd be the best Cyber Pink she could. Ruefully, Wendy admitted Cindy might just be better. Wendy finally decided to go on a date with Jake, to everyone's surprise. They went to Horizon Museum's Ranger exhibit, where Wendy met Alpha 5. Unbeknownst to Jake, she also intercepted a message from Doctor K. At the Azulong Phoenix, Jake verbally defended her from a few patrons who'd heard about her Hybrid nature. They very nearly kissed, but were interrupted by a waiter delivering a bottle of wine. The wine was part of Midnai's plan; it made the pair vulnerable to the Fiddler's music. After they defeated the Dreads, the monster forced them to tango until the others helped Jake morph. He was freed, but the villains used Wendy to attack them, then allow the monsters to drain her nanites for study. The Rangers managed to stop the procedure before it killed her, but she was weakened. Of course, the media edited the fight to make Wendy look bad. At the base, Jake took two steps backwards by propositioning Wendy, earning himself yet another smackdown. Operation T Matt suggested they move their more dangerous experiments to an underground bunker, and she agreed. They began spending late hours there, though General Sauder limited their extra time. The message from Doctor K also prompted them to dust off an older project or two as well. When Walter's father, the head of NTTV and the Hybrid smear campaign, arrived, only Matt and Private Mai Pei's intervention saved him from Wendy's wrath. Minutes later, they all ended up fighting Dreads in the Rec Room, and the twins tested out their prototype Techno Ops. They only lasted about three seconds, but took care of the goons, and nobody but Mr. Jenkins saw. Having had a change of heart, he decided not to tell, but promised to do anything to bring them down if they ever endangered his son. When Matt and Mai's relationship came to light, Wendy was dubious. In the next battle, General Sauder put her under high security to make sure Kalask couldn't get any more of her nanites, but realizing Matt wasn't there, Wendy sounded the alarm. She detected a large energy disturbance on the far side of the base, and tearfully begged the Rangers to bring her brother back. During Mai's funeral, she comforted Matt, and agreed to help finish "Operation T" to avenge her. After its successful secret use, during which she quietly saved General Sauder from a sneak Dread attack, Wendy was almost giddy, annoyed by her brother's calm insistence on more testing and other logical steps. Still, getting help from Alpha 5 for a more official weapon upgrade (along with Operation T) made her happy. During a brief break, the base underwent an inspection from Victor, a "friend of President Winters," who insulted the twins on sight. Matt managed to keep Wendy from harming Victor, and the two began reminiscing over the old days. Anya found them, and suggested they all go off-base for a bit to de-stress. Taking the jeep (which Wendy had won in poker the week before) into town, they were intercepted by WarMace. Tem-Tar and a squad of Dreads took on the Twins as Anya fought the monster, but Wendy and Matt were able to hold them off. Turning to help their "sister," Wendy shot a power line above the monster's head, accidentally giving him a power boost, which Matt used to short-circut him with a blast of water from a fire hydrant. Wendy called the Combat Zords in, and the Rangers soon joined them. In that and the next few battles, the Rangers got enough glimpses to deduce that their mysterious help was coming from two new Rangers, but when directly asked, Wendy and Matt denied involvement. Later that day, Matt received an encrypted message from Kat Manx, instructing them to find the answers they needed in Sauder's Office. Although she regretted betraying Sauder's trust, Wendy obeyed, retrieving their files and a black box from the General's safe. During this time, the Rangers were fighting (and being beaten by) Tigress, who trashed their Zords. Seeing the extremity of the situation, Wendy and Matt decided to finally expose Operation T. The Techno Rangers revealed themselves and took down Tigress, but disappeared before Cyber V could find out who they were. They immediately suspected the Twins, and Walter confronted Wendy, who denied everything. After all, security footage proved she'd been on the base the entire time. General Sauder was very suspicious, though privately Wendy described him as the easiest person to deceive. After the Techno Rangers defeated Tigress once and for all (and Wendy and Matt's alibis were still strong), Wendy and Matt returned to their secret lab and the Techno Rangers, ready to begin phase two. Wendy worked night and day trying to repair the Combat Zords, getting distinctly frazzled. When Cindy confronted her, thinking she still harbored resentment, Wendy reassured her (but failed to explain her odd behavior). In private, Wendy and Matt found a perverse pleasure in plotting to deceive the rest of Cyber V, rather than their earlier guilt. In the following Zord battle, Wendy apparently contacted the Techno Rangers through their comm systems and sent them in. The two robots returned to the Twins, having revealed false backstories as lone survivors of one of Kalask's conquests. There, two comatose duplicates of the Twins were revealed, hooked up to machinery. Matt's only comment was that the pair would not be needed for much longer. The Twins had nearly repaired the Combat Zords by the time of their next meeting with Cyber V and Sauder, and announced that they would be able to combine with the Techno Roverzord as well. The others were still doubtful of the Techno Rangers' trustworthiness, but Wendy pointed out all of the help they'd given. They went back to work on the Zords, sending the Razor Bat to help during the next fight (and combining it with the Roverzord). However, Anya had gone missing before the battle, and they realized she'd been looking for their lab. Wendy began to wonder whether or not they should come clean, just before the Twins were confronted by Anya. In the lab, Anya revealed her own secret: their parents were killed by the original Tigress, in Kalask's attempt to assassinate Anya. Heartsick, Wendy showed she didn't blame Anya, but before Matt could explain their actions, Anya was called away. By the time the Rangers returned, Wendy had decided to confront Sauder. In his office, she pistol-whipped him with a Data Ray and demanded they "talk." The others arrived as Wendy decided Sauder wasn't worth killing and accused him of arranging Emeralde and Thrak's original attack via black box, as well as being part of Alphabet Soup--along with the deaths of their parents. Sauder confined Wendy to quarters, and she stormed out. Matt caught up with her, and warned her that they needed to keep their heads, and that the game was over. Reluctantly, Wendy agreed, just in time for a monster attack alert. Truth Discovered As the Techno Rangers, Wendy and Matt faced off against Kurse, who created holographic voodoo dolls of them and severely injured them. The others arrived in time, but Cindy caught up to the pair, accidentally discovering that they were human (sort of) by the fact that Techno Grey was bleeding. Back in the secret lab, the Cyber Rangers confronted the robot duplicates, only to realize what they were, and Wendy and Matt revealed themselves. They finally explained the whole truth: they'd kept their identities secret to give the team plausible deniability and avoid them telling. The Cyber Rangers were called back to battle Kurse before anyone could decide what to do. At that point, Cruger stepped in, and asked the Twins why they'd wanted to be Rangers at all. Wendy mentioned "the excitement, the thrills, the appreciation," and Cruger pointed out how they'd been trying to get attention from childhood. He left them with the thought that heroes who become heroes for the wrong reasons fall hard. The Twins decided to quit being Techno Rangers. Jeremy later found Wendy packing: the Twins had decided to leave Cyber V (and Alphabet Soup) as well, and Jeremy was unable to dissuade her. Later, Cindy tried to provoke her into staying, but Wendy saw through the facade. Wendy admitted that she thought Cindy was better at being Cyber Pink, particularly in the way she would rise to a challenge instead of giving up. When Kalask himself showed up to face the Rangers, Wendy and Matt decided to try and help, although they worried that they wouldn't be able to reactivate their lab in time. As they headed to the teleportation area, they were confronted by Winters' Commandroids, to their exasperation. The pair fought as long as they could, only to be joined by Conner, who revealed his SPD connection and held the assassins off for them. They found their lab and arsenal ready to go, along with a note from Kat Manx revealing that she'd finished a project for them. Joining their teammates at the park just in time, the pair morphed in public and attacked Kalask. Although they fought hard enough to make Kalask happy he'd allowed them to "play," they still needed the help of the Cyber Rangers and their newest weapon, the Cyber Annihilator. In Zord mode, Wendy was the one to suggest they merely force Kalask back to a manageable size, since they had the power for it and weren't ready to destroy him. When the battle ended, the entire group was confronted by the Commandroids, but with a little help from Sauder and Cruger, took care of them. In the Rec Room, the Twins finally explained everything. The message from Doctor K had been a secret way for Hybrids specifically to tap into the Morphing Grid; she'd feared that future Hybrids might face discrimination and thought that Hybrid Rangers might be able to improve the situation. They also outlined the rest of the tricks they'd used in concealing themselves, and it was revealed that Sauder was not responsible for their parents' deaths. On the way to Sauder's office, the entire group received an ovation from Fort Myers' staff, which Wendy enjoyed. Sauder publically announced that they were back on active duty, but would still act primarily as backup. She impulsively hugged Jake, but caught herself. Following the first battle with Hellion, as Wendy worked on reducing the Zords' fuel consumption, Anya and Cindy suggested a ladies' night out to unwind. Wendy agreed to it, though she was disappointed when Anya wouldn't let her drive (they'd had to apologize to the State Troopers the last time she'd taken the Code Rover for a spin), and surprised at Anya's idea of the wildest place in town: the zoo. Of course, Kalask ambushed them--personally, to watch Emeralde fight Anya and Hellion keep the others busy. Thanking Kalask for the chance to pay back the misogynistic monster, Wendy attacked, utilizing an untested Techno Knuckle attack successfully before the others arrived. Wendy was initially surprised when Cruger and Sauder ordered the Twins not to help Walter against Youthinizer. With all of the other Rangers transformed into children, they seemed needed on the battlefield--but both commanders pointed out the need for a cure. Upgrading Walter's Cyber Op to shield him as well as they could, the Twins let him fight and worked on a cure, downloading it to him at almost the last possible second. After the fight (in which they took part, demonstrating a few new Zord modes), Wendy admitted that sometimes they were needed in the lab, not just on the field, although she wasn't entirely happy about it. In the next battle, Wendy was unable to dissuade Anya from standing between the team and Spirit Drinker, getting punched in the stomach by her sister. In the Zord battle, she and Matt unveiled two more formations (she readily admitted that she was showing off). Phobia Alphabet Soup reared its ugly head soon after, sending Mindscape and several Commandroids to capture the Twins. Wendy's usual battlefield bravado vanished when she realized that Mindscape was armed with Zedd Waves. She was nearly blasted but for Jake jumping in the way. After his recovery, Jake showed up again. When he asked, Wendy revealed that the idea of Zedd Waves terrified her: something she couldn't fight, that would turn her into a flesh-and-blood robot. Unlike their conversation earlier that day, Jake completely failed to put his foot in his mouth, inviting her to an impromptu picnic. She liked the change, enough to not want him to switch back when it was discovered the Zedd Waves had caused it by altering his aggression. The pair left base, communicators switched off, for some privacy, where they were again met by Mindscape. This time, he succeeded in capturing Wendy by tricking her into thinking he was going to kill Jake, then blasting her at point blank range with the waves. With her enslaved, Mindscape renegociated with Winters, bargaining to make her his mesmerized "bride" as soon as she was "sterilized." Mindscape and the hypnotized Wendy very nearly got away but for Jake forcing himself to switch back to normal. Jake destroyed the Z-Wave Generator, breaking its hold on her. Still physically and mentally shaken from the experience, Wendy continued fighting, only to be blasted again with Matt in Zord mode when Mindscape revealed he had a second Generator. Their teammates restrained them while Jeremy violently demorphed the Twins (with their own weapons, no less). Walter and Jake took their places in order to destroy Mindscape and free them once and for all, using a surprise Jake had set up to impress her with Dr. Manx's help: the new formation Victory Megazord. After the fight, Wendy found Jake on the rooftop, and apologized for both taking advantage of his condition and for going back and forth with him, when he'd been so constant in his affections. She tried to tell him to find someone more worthy (referring to herself as a fair-weather girl out of shame), but Jake would have none of it, and kissed her. On Wendy's insistence, the two kept their relationship a secret. After a life under the microscope, she wanted something secret. In the second fight with Futuro, Wendy reacted the most drastically to his predictions: she was going to be put under mind control again, with tragic consequences. She froze up, something she later regretted. She also begged to see Victory Megazord when they fought Giant Dreads, even though it was overkill, since she'd missed it's debut thanks to Jeremy. Walter caught her and Jake on the rooftop, said he would keep their secret, and immediately turned around and started teasing them. Wendy went through several therapists under Sauder's orders, though the sessions didn't go well. However, she was quickly distracted by the mention of a new Ranger, and demanded details. She immediately wanted to meet him, having never met a Ranger from another reality before (discounting Anya). By the time they actually did meet, she'd calmed down somewhat. As part of her ongoing plot against the Twins, Winters kidnapped a semi-active Hybrid, though the Rangers prevented the capture of his daughter, Kotoha, as well. Wendy and Matt stayed with the family, and Wendy revealed their identities to Kotoha. When asked, she promised to find Kotoha's father, confirmed it with her mother, and went to find Cruger. Fighting her phobia all the way, Wendy insisted on going, and to her excitement, Cruger joined them. In Alphabet Soup's secret base, the trio ended up fighting Winters and her Commandroids, all wielding Z-Wave Generators. Wendy did relatively well, but went deer in the headlights when her attackers managed to restrain and almost blast her. The first time, she fought back, smashing the robot, but only Cruger's timely intervention saved her from Winters. Soon even Cruger proved to not be enough, and the little confidence she had left crumbled; Matt's timely rescue with the Techno Flyer was all that prevented the prophecy from coming to pass. After the battle, Cruger confronted Wendy--but to her relief, only forbade her from fighting Alphabet Soup, instead of turning in her morpher. Although her teammates were hopeful and encouraging, Wendy still feared of the Z-Waves and Winters. Her phobia gradually worsened, to the point where objects that barely resembled the Generators made her jump. Creating and testing the Pegasus Summoner and Pegasuszord kept her mentally occupied. Unfortunately, this didn't last: a simulation of Winters attacking left her completely unable to fight. The entire team went to Horizon, where everyone finally told her and Jake to stop hiding their relationship. They'd known--even before Wendy fully realized--that she'd fallen for Jake, ever since their date. Just as Jeremy started to bring up something important, Masstruction and a squad of Commandroids attacked. There were too many for Wendy to leave as ordered, and the teleportation system went down, forcing her to fight alongside her teammates. However, before either of the Twins could morph, Masstruction blasted their morphers with an orange goo that rapidly hardened into shackles. Undeterred, Wendy fought unmorphed until the mercenary fled, though she noticed that the shackle had gotten heavier as the attached timer reached zero. On the base, Dr. Manx figured out the full truth: the shackles doubled in weight and density every time the counter hit zero. If they kept going--and she had no way to stop them short of finding and killing Masstruction--the Twins would eventually become so heavy they'd break the crust of the Earth or have their arms ripped off. They'd already gotten heavy enough for Wendy to smash through the floor before they moved outside, on Matt's suggestion. There, Dr. Manx accidentally let slip that Wendy was going to lose her morpher again. The others tried to reason with her, but Wendy spiraled into despair, saying Winters had already won and that she'd rather just die than lose her morpher again. Sauder shut her up, telling her to stop quitting the way she always did and pull herself together. Ashamed, she quieted down, but didn't really improve. The shackles finally split a fissure open beneath them, but the death of Masstruction destroyed the weights as they fell. Matt managed to catch the wall and Wendy, but seeing the agonizing strain it put on him, she told him to drop her. He yelled at her to shut up, reminded her that he'd been through everything she had and hadn't given up, and that she shouldn't either. Jeremy arrived via Pegasus Summoner and took Matt, but Wendy refused to let him rescue her. At their confusion, she said she needed to get herself out of this. Throwing them her morpher, she told them to keep it until she'd gotten her Ranger spirit back, and deserved to wear it. They left. Wendy started climbing, reminding herself of all the Rangers throughout history who hadn't given up in worse scrapes--and her own teammates, who'd taught her so much during their time as a team. It took hours, but finally, Wendy emerged and rejoined her team, having bested her inner demons. Returning her Techno Op (and telling her not to do anything so stupid again), Cruger dismissed her. This time, she beat the holo-Winters without so much as a twitch before the other Rangers got her to Sickbay. As she waited for her body to heal (the Masstruction encounter had left her with a broken arm and shoulder), Wendy began to build the Reality Viewer, but was warned by Kat that it could potentially prove a threat to the fabric of time and space. Dismissing the possibility, she began to look into other realities, especially Universe Sigma, where she discovered that reality's version of the Lightspeed Rangers. Unknown to Wendy, however, events that would soon unfold allowed Jane Mitchell, the Lightspeed Orange Ranger, to hear her voice. Horizon War Wendy recovered in time for Tornado's second attempt to draw Kalask out. His holographic Commandroids briefly fooled the staff of Fort Myers into thinking it was Alphabet Soup, so the Twins were banned from the fight, but the error was quickly corrected. Wendy finally got a turn with the Pegasus Summoner, though it didn't do much good. The team was trapped in a magical vortex. Matt and Wendy escaped via Techno Thrust, though magic exposure left their nanites weakened, and overuse of the Techno Thrust drained their morphers. As they headed back to base, Wendy realized that the battle was moving towards the museum: Alpha was in danger. They found the robot trying in vain to fix his teleportation circuits. Wendy realized they had just enough power to teleport him with their Techno Ops--but not enough for themselves. In spite of his arguments, the Twins sent him away, knowing they had a better chance of survival. As the Commandroids closed in, Wendy got a crazy idea. Their morphers failed completely, and the pair were captured and taken to Winters, who was disappointed by Wendy's newfound courage. She blasted them both anyway. Under Winters' control, the Twins fought their teammates until she returned their morphers. Morphing activated the psi shields Dr. Manx and their offworld friend had built, freeing the pair from the Z-Waves. Wendy and Matt destroyed the Generator before Winters noticed the change, and Wendy revealed that this had been her crazy idea. In retaliation, Winters had Agent Q shoot the pair with an EMP rifle. Both of the Twins collapsed, their nanites fatally damaged. Wendy managed to express relief that she hadn't seriously hurt anyone before dying in Jake's arms. As their teammates fought Winters, Kalask found the Twins' bodies and injected them with some of the nanites he'd stolen earlier. They revived as Dr. Manx and Cruger arrived. Although they were both weak, they wanted to rejoin the fight. Wendy made a zombie joke when they were revealed, though Matt (hypocritically) scolded her for it. In the Zord battle, Jake suggested they combine everything. Scanning the data, Wendy realized it was possible and formed the Victory Ultrazord. After the fight, when Tornado apologized for what he'd done, Wendy reluctantly said to give him a chance (at the very least, they needed Kyubizord for the Ultrazord formation). Jake pulled her aside, and managed to confuse and weird her out before finally yelling his proposal. She accepted, also yelling, and agreed to get married immediately. Nervous, Wendy began messing with the Reality Viewer again in spite of Kat's directive. The next day, the wedding went off perfectly, Sauder giving Wendy away. Reality Quake Jake caught Wendy using the now-perfected Reality Viewer. She explained that she was looking for a reality that could fight Kalask, whether through allies like Takuya or Anya, or on its own. The search had also turned up a few bizarre alternate worlds. However, the conversation was interrupted by a massive quake that wrecked the lab. Unhurt, Wendy and Jake got up, only to discover a seventeen-year-old blonde in a Lightspeed Rescue uniform, wearing a morpher, unconscious in the corner. Initially, Wendy mistook her for Dana Mitchell, but realized she was actually Jane, the Pink Ranger's younger sister from the reality she'd been viewing just before the quake. When she woke up, the couple didn't have much success calming her down, but they did find out Jane had been hearing Wendy's voice through the Reality Viewer. Jeremy took all three to an emergency meeting, (suffering another quake on the way) where Cruger announced that the quakes had occurred on every planet in the galaxy--but none as strongly as Earth. Whatever was happening, they were the focal point. Noticing Jane, he informed Wendy that he'd punish her later. However, Jane's demon expertise proved useful when they realized the disturbance was magical, and coming from downtown Mariner Bay. On the way, Wendy got to talk to Jane--she was fascinated and a little scared by the realization that there were Rangers out there she knew nothing about. Wendy avoided the topic of Venjix, until Jane pointed out that if she knew what this big disaster was, she might be able to prevent it. In the battle with Gatekeeper and his reality-crossing counterparts, Wendy followed Jane's plan, using her knowledge of the Prime Reality's heroes to summon fifteen of them to help. Naturally, Wendy was thrilled (as was the Silver Pirate), and demanded a combined roll call before they engaged the Gatekeepers. Sadly, only after their allies, Jane included, faded back into their own times did Wendy realize she'd forgotten to get their autographs. Cruger decided this was worse than any punishment he could come up with. She repaired the Reality Viewer (now that Kat had checked her alterations and declared it safe), but unfortunately, she'd lost the coordinates for Jane's universe. She promptly discovered a mega-teamup of Japanese-speaking Rangers and Masked Riders, but Jake and Jeremy decided enough was enough, and dragged her away. Rise of Venja Winters appeared again, very much alive and intending to nuke Horizon to get rid of both Hybrids and "traitors." Wendy immediately volunteered to take her down, and along with her siblings, husband and Cruger, she headed for New York City. Encountering Agent Q again, Wendy destroyed the EMP rifle demonstrating superspeed unmorphed (although it tired her). She enjoyed the unmorphed fight through the UN building, until they finally reached Winters. Wendy and Jake revealed their marriage to Winters, throwing her into shock long enough for the hostages to escape--and for Winters to lose control of her nanites, transforming into a Hybrid herself. In this form, she pummeled the Rangers, singling Wendy out and trying to strangle her before Matt intervened. After the Zord battle, to Wendy's frustration, Kalask "rescued" Winters before the Rangers could finish her off. Wendy later revealed to Anya that now she understood how her sister felt, with the knowledge that her worst enemy was still out there hanging over her. Anya responded by assuring her that, even though she couldn't know happiness till Kalask's defeat, together they'd best their demons. Sauder decided to have Wendy start training so she could fight if her nanites were compromised, although as Wendy pointed out, she didn't have a way to do that yet. Telling her to start building a habit, Sauder left her in the gym. She stumbled upon Anya and Takuya practicing Tai Chi Chuan, and complimented them on how well they seemed to be getting along. Both immediately disagreed: Anya didn't trust Takuya after he'd gotten her siblings killed, and he didn't understand how she could be so calm after all Kalask had done to her. Wendy's comment that they had a lot in common only made things worse. The argument moved from the gym to the outdoor training area, where Midnai and Venja attacked, trapping Anya and Takuya in a time lock. Meanwhile, her teammates were called into battle in the park against one of Wendy's other old phobias: Terror Toad. Midnai presented the sadistic choice of the day. Either Wendy could go fight Terror Toad, and let Midnai take Anya and Takuya back to Kalask, or she could stay and figure out a way to free them, giving her other teammates no guidance with the monster. Choosing to stay, Wendy began to plan. After a few tests, she used her superspeed to break into the bubble and destroy the generator at its center. It drained her and her morpher, but Wendy joined in the fight against Terror Toad regardless. There, Wendy came up with a plan, clinched by Terror Toad devouring Cindy. Wendy let herself be snared, but used her remaining strength to keep out of the monster's mouth. At the others' bewilderment, she revealed that Terror Toad couldn't move while he was eating. Before Anya and Takuya could attack, Commandroids joined the fight. Wendy took several hits, and running out of strength, was dragged into Terror Toad's mouth. Just before he finished swallowing her, the other two hit him in just the right spot. The rest of the team rematerialized on the field--although Wendy was still stuck in the monster's mouth. Jake and Matt dragged her out, and she promptly demorphed and passed out from exhaustion. After the battle, she explained that she'd put herself in danger that way to protect Anya, and Takuya as well--with all his parallels to Anya, she'd started to see him as a sort of brother. Matt responded by telling her to stop adopting refugees, and pulling on her ear on the way back to base--in spite of her and Jake's (who was carrying her piggyback) loud protests. Wendy told Takuya about Matt and Mai's relationship at some point. When Takuya and Matt followed Bounty into Kalask's Dimensional Limbo, Wendy took it badly (as Venja likely intended). She tried to find them with the Reality Viewer, her frustration quickly getting the better of her, but Anya calmed her down. When Matt and Takuya did return, she hit her brother and yelled at him for scaring her. Noticing Mai, she and everyone else performed a double take. As the team split up to track Emeralde or act as auxiliary, Wendy nervously asked Cindy to help teach her some "normal stuff"--housework and the like. They went back to the house Sauder had gotten the couple, just in time to be all but attacked by the oven. Wendy had tinkered with just about every appliance in the house. Jake stopped by to tell them about suspicious activity in the woods, and Cindy tried to keep him from seeing anything while Wendy dealt with the fire-belching oven. After a failed attempt at housework, Cindy showed Wendy how to style her hair (something her Mom had never gotten to teach her to do, and couldn't get done professionally). They finished in time to join the fight against Skullhound. Feeling useless, Wendy told Jake what she'd been trying to do, and he reassured her that she should do what she was good at, and leave the mundane household stuff to him. He'd "been doing that for years already." Fort Myers' annual Halloween party came, and Wendy broke tradition by dressing up as Wasp from the Avengers instead of a Power Ranger. She told Jeremy and Cindy, and was disappointed to find out they and Matt were busy. She went to check on Takuya, found him moping over his lost Mai, and reassured him that he had the rest of them. Later that day, "Takuya" dropped in on her in her lab. He kissed her, earning a surprised slap, but she quickly realized he wasn't Takuya. Before she could morph, he pulled the air out of her lungs and filled her body with dark magic, overpowering her nanites. As she lost consciousness, he took her to the warehouse district and the real Takuya, pocketing her Techno Op as he went back to Fort Myers. When she came back around, the real Takuya told her that the stranger was Koji, his evil brother. Fortunately, Wendy's fangirl nature hadn't let her go halfway with her costume, and she used her fully functional Wasp stingers to free Takuya before she passed out again. Kyubi absorbed the dark magic, and the two returned to base to do the same for Matt. Although both were weakened, as soon as Takuya got her morpher back, the Twins joined the fight. Since Cindy was using the Pegasus Summoner, Wendy borrowed BlastTruck to take down the Dark Kyubizord. Wendy picked Takuya and Mai's costumes (both of which were jokes they didn't quite get), but after all that had happened that day, she didn't feel much like celebrating. However, Anya finally warming to Walter cheered her up, as did the appearance of Jeremy, Cindy, and ''Matt ''of all people performing a musical number. When the others were taken by SlaveDriver, Wendy helped reconfigure the Reality Viewer to help find them, and was estatic when they returned safely. Personality Wendy is a genius, knows it, and uses it as a weapon. She is hot-tempered and determined, with an acerbic and snarky sense of humor, but also has a quiet and controlled side. In contrast to this, however, she has shown an unfortunate tendancy to back down or sink into depression when things get difficult, possibly because her talents have made her used to easy victories. Also, she is a massive Ranger fangirl, the biggest enthusiast this side of Gokai Silver. Due to her vast knowledge of Ranger history and her own Hybrid nature, Wendy possesses an extreme fear of mind control. She eventually conquers this phobia and adopts a "no fear" mantra. While it has never been addressed in the series, it's highly probable that Wendy is afflicted with Aspergers Syndrome, a form of autism. Talents and Abilities Wendy, like her brother, is a technical genius. Her Hybrid nature grants her unusual strength, speed, stamina and an accelerated healing ability. However, her vital functions are completely reliant on her nanites; losing too many would be fatal. As a side effect, she is far more vulnerable to magic than the fully human Cyber V Rangers. Arsenal Cyber Pink= *Cyber Op *Data Ray *Data Blade *Cyber Cycle (not used) *BlastTruck (used after morpher switch) *CV Transport (used while unmorphed) |-| Techno Gray= *Techno Op *Techno Lasher (Energy Vortex, Techno Knuckle) **Melee Mode/Energy Daggers (T Slash Omega, Two Sword Style: Cross Slash) *Techno Roverzord/Techno Artillery Megazord *Code Rover *Techno Flyer *Pegasus Summoner/Pegasus Armor **Pegasus Shield **Pegasus Smasher (Three Sword Style: Lightning Strike, Bear Claw) **Pegasus Blaster **Pegasuszord/Equis-Wing Megazord *BlastTruck (temporary) |-| Techno Silver= *Techno Ops *Techno Lasher (Energy Vortex, Techno Knuckle) *Melee Mode/Energy Daggers (T Slash Omega, Two Sword Style: Cross Slash) Appearance Wendy is Caucasian, with short brown hair. She wears glasses, usually on top of her head since her vision is unflawed. She later on changes her hair color to red and intentionally takes on the same hairstyle as the Avengers character "Wasp." Trivia *As Techno Grey, Wendy's the only member of the team to lack a projectile weapon. *Wendy is the author's favorite cast member. *Wendy has a custom made Techno Grey Ranger Key, no doubt inspired by the Super Megaforce/Gokaiger Category:Cyber V Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Female